Mini Love story
by Rad-Chad-Ace
Summary: i don't know how to write summaries so please just R


_I couldn't believe it._

_With tears streaming down my face he told me, told me his feelings. How he honestly felt._

_Then why was I crying? Are these tears of joy?_

_That had to be it._

_"What is it? Why are you crying?" he asked me._

_He kissed the tear that escaped my eye._

_I shivered._

_"Why now?"_

_He pulled back and looked puzzled._

_"Wh-what do you mean?"_

_"Why are you telling me this now? Of all the times, why now?"_

_He smiled._

_"Because I love you. From the bottom of my heart. I have for the longest time. But, for a _

_while I wasn't always sure. I was confused because I didn't know what I wanted. Do you _

_remember when I disappeared for a few days?"_

_I nodded._

_I wasn't crying anymore. But my heart began racing. He was going to tell me how he felt and why._

_"Well, I had gone camping. Up in Fresno."_

_"Fresno?! California?! Why there?"_

_He chuckled._

_"Well I needed to clear place to think. A place where I wouldn't get distracted. Then I began thinking. _

_What do I really want in life? What is a purpose? Do I even have one?"_

_He paused._

_He began to speak again but his voice was shaky._

_" Then, then I got so mad at myself. I got so mad for not realizing it sooner... All of the best times, _

_the times I cherish the most, were with you. They are with you. Every time I laughed, every time I _

_made you laugh, when you cried and I held you. Then I felt it. This immense feeling hit me like a _

_tidal wave. I was in love and it was with you. It is with you."_

_I was speechless._

_I had never, ever heard that. No one has ever told me anything like that, No one ever came close _

_to saying that. _

_He kissed my head and began crying._

_He was crying? Why was this handsome sculpted Greek God crying?_

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Because it's my fault you got hurt. If I had been here your arm wouldn't be broken."_

_I gasped._

_He was blaming himself because of what happened to me._

_I held his face in my hand._

_"No."_

_He stopped crying._

_"No. It is not your fault. I walked down a way I shouldn't have. It's my own fault."_

_Out of nowhere he picked me up and pressed me against the wall with is body._

_"What are you doing?'' _

_My body began to shake. But not with fear, with... anticipation._

_"Shhh..."_

_He gazed into my eyes and I into his._

_I never realized how gorgeous they were._

_Blue, but dark._

_He rested his forehead on mine and his breathing was ragged._

_I knew what he wanted to do, but he was restraining himself._

_"What's wrong?"_

_He kept his eyes shut as he spoke._

_"I love you so, so much. But I don't want to hurt you or make you think that I only want you for sex."_

_Oh. My. Gosh._

_He pulled back._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You whimpered. I didn't hurt you did I?"_

_"No! No, you didn't hurt me."_

_"Then what?"_

_I couldn't believe I did that! I whimpered?_

_Uh oh._

_"What you said just now. I really liked it."_

_He smiled._

_"You did huh?"_

_I smiled back._

_"Very much."_

_"Should I say more?"_

_I nodded._

_"Yes."_

_He was silent for a few seconds, which began to worry me._

_I was going to say something but he cut me off._

_"I want to cherish you. Every single moment we are together. Every single moment we are apart._

_You are the most, fragile yet, beautiful woman I have ever met. That I have ever fallen in love with," He _

_paused and looked straight into my eyes "You aren't a toy. You will never be a toy. You are someone _

_to be respected, cherished, and taken care of. Now, I know that sounded a bit corny but-" _

_I threw myself at him and he staggered backwards._

_My lips found his in the somewhat dark cave. _

_I didn't want this to end. I wouldn't let it end._

_I felt like we were on fire. That we would burn anything that we touched. That at any moment we would _

_incinerate leaving nothing but a pile of ashes. But we didn't._

_I began to play with the hem of his shirt. Just tugging at it._

_Now he knew what i wanted. Because he knew what I wanted he pulled away._

_"Wait, wait, wait."_

_"What?"_

_"We can't."_

_"Wh- why not?"_

_"Because I feel that we are rushing things. I want our first time to be special. I want it to be perfect for you._

_I personally don't think that a cave is the best place to do that."_

_I blushed. He wanted it to be perfect for me?_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"Say ok. Say that we will wait."_

_"Ok. We will wait."_

_He kissed me. It wasn't a soft kiss nor a hard one, but firm._

_He slide down the wall and pulled me down with him._

_Somehow I managed to position myself so that I was in him arms laying down._

_Then he began to sing, then he hummed and eventually, we both drifted to sleep._


End file.
